Kyran
Kyran MacHeath 'was a young dire she-wolf (''Canis Dirus) from the Carreg Gaer of the MacHeath Clan. She and her best friend, Ingliss, were later killed by Dunbar after he finds out they told Edme she is really a ''malcadh ''made. Description Kyran was a young dire she-wolf, a yearling. Watch Wolf didn't really mention the fur color of Kyran's pelt, but it did mention that Ingliss was bigger than her. And like every other wolf in the Beyond, she had green eyes. Also, when Faolan and Edme saw the friend's blood all over the snow, Edme said she regonized their pelts, still not saying the color of them. Family Katria- Birth Mother Donaidh- Birth Father History Watch Wolf When Edme feels suspicous about her tummfraw, she begins to go down the peak, wondering and pondering her tummfraw. On the way she meets Ingliss and Kyran, a pair of yearling she-wolves who used to abuse her, knowing where to cause her the most pain, taking pleasure in biting her as close as they could to her good eye. Edme begins the submission role, but quickly shows her dominance as a wolf of the Watch. Ingliss states she has learned the possions quickly, but Kyran teases that a one-eyed wolf looks funny with her hackles up. The two she-wolves begin to press closely to Edme, but Edme shouts that they can't abuse her anymore, with words or bites. Ingliss begins to tell Edme they should have never abused her, seeing as how she was never a true gnaw wolf. Edme asks them what are they talking about and they tell her the truth: Dunbar tore out her eye. Edme theartens to tell on them, and begins heading into the Carreg Gaer. Kyran and Igliss collapsed and begin to crawl on their bellies after the one-eyed wolf, and beg her not to tell the chieftain. When Edme and Faolan are making their way to the Hot Gates, Faolan was about to comment how strange it was to have snow on the ground in summer, when they stop in their tracks at the sight of wolf blood streaked in the snow and the breeze carring the scent of slaughter pushing towards them. Edme tells Faolan it is Kyran and Ingliss. Faolan asks why, and Edme replies it was them who told her she was a malcadh made. Personality Kyran was a foolish, innocent, and young she-wolf. Her foolish behavior came from her best friend, Ingliss, who had always dominated her. Quotes '''Ingliss: ''"Why you've certainly learned the positions quickly!"'' Kyran: "Yes, but doesn't a one-eyed wolf look funny with her hackles up?" Ingliss: "You know, of course, you don't deserve to go to the Ring." Edme: "Get away! You can't do this to me anymore, either with words or bites." Ingliss: "Oh, yes, that's true. Indeed we should have never abused you. Seeing as you were never a true gnaw wolf." Edme:'' "Are you cag-mag? What are you talking about?"'' Ingliss: "Wouldn't you like to know? Should we tell her? Kyran:'' "I suppose so,"'' Ingliss: "Dear Edme, we have come to apoligize for our behavior," Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:Characters Category:Stub Articles Category:Article Stubs Category:Minor Characters Category:Pups/Cubs